Seals are weapons too
by Midgefish
Summary: This is my first story so tell me if its any good
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A boy could be seen running through the forest as fast as he could and if you looked closely you could see that he was not only wearing weights but was constantly moving faster and faster until he was little more than a blur, darting from tree to tree like a bolt of lightning.

"Faster, faster, I need to go FASTER!" yelled the boy as he suddenly disappeared in a red blur of pure speed.

"….whew that was faster than ever but still not fast enough" stated the boy as he lay on the ground panting in exhaustion. Meanwhile a nearby jounin stood stone still, his cigarette lying forgotten on the tree branch below his feet.

That boy had just moved faster than any jounin he had ever seen, except Gai of course but that was a special case because of his taijutsu obsession.

"Who is this kid?" was all Asuma said as he shunshined as fast as he could to the Hokage's office to report what he had seen.

"Hello Asuma how have you been lately?" asked the third hokage to one of his last remaining relatives with a smile but also took into consideration the look on Asuma's face, he had only seen it a few times and it meant that he had something interesting to tell him and it was important.

"Hello hokage-sama I would love to chat but I need to tell you something" he said with more seriousness then he had in a long time so the Sadaime decided that it was important so he perked his ears and decided to listen intently to what his son was saying.

"What is it that is so important?" asked the third.

"Just now while walking through the forest I saw a boy running" stated the younger man.

"What is so special about that, perhaps he was in a hurry?" inquired the aged hokage but he had already seen the look on his face so he knew that was not the case.

"While the boy was running I noticed a few unique things about him"

"And what were those things?"

"As he ran I noticed that every time his foot left a branch it would leave a small crater shaped indent in the wood leading me to believe he was wearing something close to 300 pounds of weights….. also.. the frightening is….. he was constantly increasing his speed while he ran"

"So how fast was he moving?" was the interested hokage, a boy that could move fast enough to spook Asuma this much.

"Well… he was moving at chunin speed when he came into view, and when he got level with me he was moving faster than me at full speed" replied Asuma

"…" Sarutobi stood still, shocked that someone so young could move that fast.

"Hokage-sama…. He was moving as fast as Gai for a few seconds until he fell over from the physical strain" Stated Asuma searching for a reaction from his father, if there was one thing that Asuma Sarutobi could not do then it would be the ability to read his father's emotions at times like this.

"Show me where the boy is" was all he said and they took off running across the rooftops while the third's secretary yelled for him to come back and finish his paperwork.

As they landed in the spot that the boy had occupied before they found that he had gone.

"It seems that he is gone" said Asuma.

"We can still find him" replied Sarutobi.

"How?"

"By following his trail" stated the almost bored hokage as he pointed to the broken branches that stretched off into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The boy was punching a stump into dust when the two unnoticed adults appeared just outside the clearing he was in.

Sarutobi looked on in wonder as the boy continued to attack the stump faster and faster, completely ignoring the fact that his hands were now stained with his blood from hitting a piece of wood with nothing protecting his fingers and knuckles.

"He's punching that log consistently and doesn't seem to be experiencing any pain from his knuckles, perhaps he is immune to pain?" suggested Asuma as he watched the boy damage his hands without so much as flinching.

"No"

"No?"

"He is feeling the pain very much, just look at his eyes, they are squinted"

"What exactly could be the point of all this pain then, he looks determined"

"I think he may be building up a tolerance to pain so that he has less trouble with it later on" stated Sarutobi as his eyebrows scrunched up in concentration, where had he seen that boy before?

"Ah ha" said Sarutobi with a gleam in his old eyes.

"What is it father?" asked Asuma suspiciously.

"He is an academy student, I remember seeing him in this years graduating class"

"So he's going to be a ninja in a few weeks then, hmm he looks pretty good for a soon-to-be genin"

"Well I suppose I have to go back to the office now, see you later Asuma"

"Goodbye father" replied Asuma as he continued to watch the boy. Asuma watched in silence when his eyes widened in astonishment as boy just blew the stump apart with a simple punch.

The boy then put his hands in a cross seal and performed an A Rank kinjutsu, the shadow clone jutsu. Three clones were now surrounding the boy and then without warning the clones slid out the swords on their backs and attacked the one who made them.

As Asuma gasped in amazement at the minute amount of chakra the boy used to create each clone as they all appeared to attack with a slightly different style of kinjutsu while the boy attempted to dodge each attack as well as he could. Steadily, so steadily you could only just notice it, the boy was dodging the blades more frequently and apparently easier and easier until he was little more than leaning in different direction and throwing the occasional punch to defend against the clones.

"He's learning the best and least draining ways to dodge the different styles being used by each of the clones" thought the jounin as he watched in silence while the boy began to destroy each clone until he was left all alone before speeding off in a seemingly random direction that Asuma eventually recognized as the way to the library.

"I wonder what he is doing here." Asuma asked to the tree he was sitting in before the boy summoned more clones and had them henge into different people he had never seen before.

"Clever" thought the chain-smoking jounin as he followed the "group" of people inside and watched them head to the ninjutsu section and from there, hunt through the section on seals before the boy and each of his clones took a seat and began to read and soak in the material in the books.

After about 20 minutes the clones all put their books back and walked out along with the original. Asuma walked up to one of the shelves and took off a book and his eyes widened at the title, Theory of Sealing Elemental Manipulation.

"What could he be doing with this I wonder" said Asuma as he left the building and began to search for the boy until he eventually found him meditating with a ring of clones surrounding him and around 4 large bottles of ink standing in a circle on the inside of the clones.

Just as Asuma was wondering what the boy was going to do the kids chakra spiked to that of a low chunin before the ink began to seemingly float out of the bottles and began to form kanji on the floor in a very intricate seal which was far more advanced than anything Asuma had seen before.

"What the heck is the kid doing?" thought the incredibly impressed jounin as the ink finished moving and seemed to solidify before suddenly and without warning, receded with frightening speed up to the boys face and surrounded the boy's eyes before glowing red and disappearing all in the space of a few moments.

The boy sat still for a few seconds before the seals reappeared and glowed brighter than ever before he began screaming in pain, not the kind of pain you get from slicing your knee open, no, he was making the kind of sound you hear when someone is having heir limbs cut off or when they are put under the legendary Tsukuyomi.

After about 5 minutes the boy suddenly collapsed in agony and fell unconscious but even unconscious his body still twitched from time to time. Asuma watched shocked at what he had seen before his common sense suddenly came back to him and shouted "Hospital Now!" so with a sigh the thoroughly perplexed jounin picked the boy up and sped as fast as he could to the hospital.

* * *

This story could develop into any type of theme, I not really sure so i'm hoping that whatever I do to this storie it will be good. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How is he?" asked Sarutobi to the doctor in charge of the boy who they found out was an orphan named Max. He had no last name and had been born on the same day as Naruto only a year later.

"He has stabilized" stated the old doctor, the aged hokage sighed, standing before him was a renowned healer of shinobi and his answer disturbed Sarutobi for some strange reason.

"What is wrong with him?"

"Lord Hokage I mean no disrespect but what the hell did that boy do to get in that condition!" yelled the annoyed doctor.

"What condition?" replied Sarutobi.

"His chakra supply is plummeting and most of his chakra coils have been blown to pieces, not to mention the fact that his muscles have all been torn and he apparently has seals all over his body that seem to be focused on his eyes but they are far more sophisticated than anything anyone in this village, maybe even the Fourth Hokage has ever seen or made!" explained the disappointed doctor, his staff were supposed to be the best seal masters in the world yet a mere boy had something they could not hope to understand, full body seals.

"…" Sarutobi's eyes bulged at the information; this boy had such advanced seals on him, who was this kid?

Later in the day a message was sent to the Hokage informing him that the boy had woken up and had somehow escaped even with the severe damage on his body.

Sarutobi shunshined to the hospital and flung Max's door open to find him sitting there with a smug look on his face.

"… Max why did you come back?"

"I never left; these doctors fell for a chunin level genjutsu and rushed back out of the room" remarked the boy with a grin creeping across his features.

"I want you to tell me what you did to get in that state" stated the Hokage in a voice that would scare even jounin.

"Nope"

"Huh?"

"You might see at the chunin exams but then again maybe not, depends on what the tests are when I take it, well I'll see you later old man" and with that Max just seemed to fade into thin air.

"Well then I look forward to seeing how good you really are" whispered the old Hokage as he smiled to himself and walked out in good spirits.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but the next one will be longer hopefully. 


End file.
